Memory loss
by T1mb3rW0lf
Summary: Percy has lost his Memories and appears in San Francisco, at the same time The Roxxon reactor has gone off with Coulson and Fitz missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello T1mb3rW0lf here!**

 **This is the first chapter of my new fic**

 **Chapter 1: Chase!**

3rd person pov

Percy was having a bad day even before he was attacked. The giant dog with red eyes had been hunting him for the past four hours.

Every time it tried to bite him its teeth broke but just grew back. Its claws bounced off his skin, it couldn't hurt him... Unless it smashed itself into him.

Which it then promptly did, he smashed into a tree. He was in mosswood park running from it he couldn't lose it. Panting he brought out the only possession (apart from his clothes and a couple of ten dollar notes) he had from his past life.

He still hadn't uncapped it, every time he thought about it a sick weird feeling told him not to. 'Screw it' he thought and uncapped it, the sick feeling didn't come.

The pen transformed, the pen widening, growing a blade from the tip, a guard springing from the sides. A bronze sword replaced the pen, the dog growled at the sight of the sword, foam dripping from its mouth.

It charged, this time instead of just being hit, he swung the sword it sliced straight through the Hell-beast, killing it instantly.

He sighed in relief and collapsed to the ground splaying out like a starfish, he fell asleep next to a tree.

-Time skip of hate-

When he woke, someone was shaking him "uh mister, are you ok?" The voice asked. He opened his eyes wide darting around wildly, he was sweating and his heart rate was rapid.

They then settled on a... Kid with brown hair, a white hat with a pine tree and a vest.

A girl who looked like the boy 'probably twins' he thought was next to him. "Yea, I'm fine" he replied panting as he got up and walked away.

He saw a news team outside the park "last night there was a 6.3 magnitude earthquake very close to the surface..." The female reporter said, 'what? But I didn't feel anything' he thinks.

"what's unnatural about this is the fact that around this area at the same time bystander saw a man fighting what they said was 'a giant dog' almost at the direct epicentre of the earthquake" she continued.

He ran to the closest convenience store and bought; a lighter, bedroll and food (beef jerky). He set off northwards to (hopefully) find answers.

-on the zephyr-

After the events at the Roxxon reactor Daisy was pissed off. Coulson and Fitz had gone missing, she was gonna crack if she didn't get to say sorry for leaving.

She was sitting up in the Quinjet docked with the zephyr feeling like crap, looking at files on Robbie's uncle when the new director came up and asked personally for her.

When she asked why he said "we have a new inhuman we have to investigate" when she argued saying she needed to help find Coulson and Fitz he cut her off.

"He's like you" "how? We're both inhuman?" She asked sarcastically. "No. he can control earthquakes" which caught her off-guard. "And he might be the key to finding Phil" he finished.

As she went down to the briefing area she noticed Mack "Hey Mack " she greeted glumly "hey Tremors" he replies coldly still obviously pissed off at her because yo-yo secretly stole her a bottle of bone repairing medicine.

Once she got to the room the hologram was already up showing the area he was last seen in. It was a park up near piedmont, a news report was playing to the side "could this be Quake's doing or another possible inhuman" the reporter said.

Daisy's hands clenched as rage boiled in we stomach at the way the media portrayed her. "Bystanders saw a man fighting what they said was a 'giant dog' almost at the direct epicentre of the earthquake" the woman quoted.

In the background a man was walking past them with a tattered orange t-shirt with strange writing on it. He had black hair, green eyes, he looked worried like he had just seen a ghost.

"That", director Mace said "is our first lead" "ok do we have satellite feeds?" Daisy asked "yes. currently he's heading northwards" "any reason for that?" "None so far" "all right then. Let's do this".

The zephyr was already cruising towards San Francisco, our extraction squad was ready. "ETA 5 minutes "May says walking in.

"ok so once more over the plan", I say -a few groans from new recruits- "agent May and I will confront the man, you're all around the perimeter in case he makes a break for it".

An agent appears at the door panting and wheezing "The target has moved, he's now at lake ..." "Ok same plan different place, try not to shoot before we talk".

We all board the containment module ICERS ready. Mack counts down to zero and presses the button to launch the module out. It drops and for a moment we're free falling, just before we hit the ground the thrusters kick in, landing us.

Percy pov

I was based near a lake up near Berkeley hoping to find somewhere to camp at. I looked around the area and successfully found a small outcrop of rock I could sleep under.

I bring out the bed roll and lay it out and go looking for tinder because it was starting to get darker and colder.

I found a few pieces of dried bark and some twigs after I get back to the base camp I made I hear a sound like a rocket engine.

And sure, enough I see a white cubicle?! Land just 50 meters away 'oh no, not more monsters' I think pessimistically.

I duck behind a boulder seeing the first... person? stepping out and he's holding a gun. 'Great! Just great!'

They walk towards my camp observing it, I move around the rock slowly as to make it so they don't see me.

And just my luck CRACK! A bunch of twigs snap underneath my feet. They all turn to face my boulder 'screw it' I bolt eastwards towards the hillier area.

Before I even make it 10 feet I'm bowled over by a wave of sound I slam into a tree. "Ow!" I yelp I get up and look at who hit me.

It's a woman, she's pretty in a kind of goth way; black hair, black eyeliner, black clothes except for her... Gauntlets who wears gauntlets these days?

There's another woman standing next to her. Asian; stern face, no jokes, she looks like she's lost a lot.

As if hearing my pain from before, the water from the lake comes up and grabs the girl and throws her away from me.

"Crap! Sorry!" I shout, the water grabs the others except for the Asian woman who dodges the water.

She comes up to me and tries punching me in the gut, I block and go for a side swipe, she ducks and grabs my arm putting it behind my back in a chicken wing.

She brings out handcuffs and puts them on my wrists, my ADHD goes crazy and I struggle against them.

The goth girl from before comes toward me gun in hand aims it at me and fires. It bounces off like everything else has done.

"How?" She asks in wonder "I don't know" "ok well sorry about this then" she hits me over the head and I pass out.

 **How was it**

 **i have multiple chapters ready to be uploaded i just would like opinions from the readers.**

 **T1mb3rW0lf out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapters boys and girls**

 **update note: I fucked up majorly, i corrected it so simmons and fitz arent in the 2nd 3rd and 4th chapter.**

Percy pov

My dream was maybe worse than reality. Because I knew I had done it before but I couldn't remember where, when or who.

 _Me, a blonde girl my age, a half goat with brown hair and horns and a boy maybe my age now with golden eyes._

 _"Don't touch her," Dream me said._

 _Anger rippled across his face. The boy with golden eyes growled: "Jackson . . ." his whole-body glowing, turning gold._

 _He gasped again. The boys voice changed: "He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please—"_

 _"NO!" He bellowed._

 _He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals._

 _He stumbled toward it. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me out of the way with such force I landed next to Her and cracked my head on the base of a throne._

 _"The knife, Percy," She muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero . . . cursed blade . . ."_

And I woke up bolt upright in a white room with the goth girl from before looking at me. "Where am I?" "A Shield facility" "oh great!" I mutter "I lose my memories, now the government wants me".

Daisy pov

He started to talk to himself, I opened the cubicle door, since he was still handcuffed but that didn't mean he couldn't try anything funny.

Armed agents came in and grabbed him by the shoulders. He winced visibly I notice his bunk was soaked in sweat, the water in it reacted and came out of it wrapping around the two agents.

They had been frozen in place just as I was about to be as well. But the water didn't come for me he looked at me confused for a second before he raised his hands in surrender.

He then ran for his life, I chased after him jumping over weapon containers, ducking under bars and pipes.

He was about to turn a corner, I raised my hand and blasted him against the wall. I kept my powers trained on him hearing him struggle and groan in annoyance.

After 30 seconds, he still hasn't been knocked out, I toned up the vibrations until I heard his bones crack which snapped me out of it.

He coughed up blood and croaks out "what did you do?" "What was necessary" I reply darkly. I call in a med team they come rushing around the corner and see us.

They load him up on a gurney and wheel him off to the infirmary. I put my hand to my mouth knowing what I've done. Even though I have been fighting against the watchdogs, I've almost done what they've done to so many of my kind.

I follow them to the infirmary he's still awake they try injecting an anaesthetic into his arm. The needle shatters, the team yelps surprised "small of my...back" he wheezes out.

They flip him over and jab the new needle into his back, he clenches his teeth and screams in pain his eyes glowing... literally. The anaesthetic takes hold and he's out like a light, I walk out not wanting to see the damage I've caused.

-time skip of doom-

I'm up in the Quinjet again Looking who this guy is. I finally matched a face to this him Percy has quite the file.

Name: Perseus Jackson

Aliases: Percy

Family: Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis

Features: green eyes, black hair, and tanned skin

Last seen: NY after the blackout in 2009

Enhanced: possibly

I changed the possibly to yes because no one had updated it. I'm interrupted by May "how is he?" I ask " he broke three ribs, right scapula and both clavicles" She answers.

"What happened with you out there? I've only ever seen you do that kind of damage to someone when you were under the influence of hive" she continues.

"I don't know... Ever since Lincoln's death I haven't been the same. I've been tense, once I start to use my powers I can't stop" I answer.

"We'll you need to control because you almost killed him" "you don't think I know that! You don't think I feel bad because I almost took an innocent man's life!" I shout "I didn't say that" she answers in the same serious tone.

"I meant you should stay, we can help, you can't just stay then run off and come back again that's not how this works" she finishes and walks away. I get up and walk down to where Percy is being treated.

When I enter, I see him on the gurney with a doctor at the side monitoring him. He sees me and squeezes his eyes shut "sorry about before" "don't be" he groans out "You may have broken five of my bones but you got rid of my curse".

"curse?" I ask. "Up until this guy jabbed a needle in my back I couldn't be killed or hurt by anything. Except for you... what are you?" "I'm an inhuman" "a what?" "someone with alien blood".

"So, I'm guessing before when you came in I was meant to be interrogated?" "Yes" "you may as well do it now I have nowhere to run. I won't be able to give you much but it's all the truth" "all right then".

"We'll leave now then" the doctor says, they exit the room and the lights dim. "Ok let's get this started" I say.

Director Mace pov

After Phil went missing everyone was on edge including me but we can't dwell on the past. The boy we contained however was an enigma, he has powers but he isn't inhuman the tests came back saying otherwise.

The worst of it is we may have to deal with a new race of powered individuals, he only had one helix of DNA. Which Agent Simmons tells me is 'biologically impossible for humans which require two helixes'.

Currently I've been told that Quake is interrogating him. I hope he turns out to be an asset instead of a liability. Because if he does turn out to be a liability were gonna must either track him, dispose of him, or keep him contained permanently.

With Simmons gone to study the Inhuman we're down a good scientist. I brought up a screen of the interrogation and observe, taking every detail about him.

 **Second chapter how was it?**

 **NOTE FOR ALL: This and my 1st fic may not be updated as much due to me not getting enough sleep (because of writing) but i will strive to have a new at least a chapter every week.**

 **T1mber out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day! What a surprise!**

 **Not really anyway heres the new chappie**

Percy pov

"Ok let's get this started" she says "what's your name?" "Percy Jackson" I answer "full?" "Perseus. Shouldn't all this be on my file?" "Yea, your right I'll skip straight to the good stuff" "good stuff?!" I question.

"As in how your skin became like iron?" "You're going to hear this a lot but I don't know" "ok then have you had any weird things happen such as being encased in stone?"

"No. unless you count being chased through San Francisco by a Hellhound" I answer sarcastically "that would definitely be counted" "that and having weird things happen like the water and those earthquakes" I finish.

"Ok what's the last thing you remember?" "Waking up in Piedmont and travelling to Mosswood park" I answer "thank you for answering" she tells me "well you guys just want your country and planet to be safe, I can't argue with that".

"Currently it's not actually doing too good" "why?" "There's a group hunting people like us called the watchdogs, they think we're a scourge amongst humans"

"like us? I don't think I'm whatever you just said I'm something different" "it doesn't matter the watchdogs will hunt you down anyway".

"And how do you know your different" " a gut feeling and the fact that your two science buddies... Oh yea FitzSimmons told me that I have one helix. which is 'biologically impossible for humans which require two helixes'".

"I know inhumans have both helixes but hidden deactivated DNA. But I have one helix, no memories, no possessions, except for this pen" I say bringing it out and pass it to her "it's got writing on the side" "wait what?" "Yea, like in Latin or something".

She passes it back my eyes flicker at it for a bit, the letter jumping and changing "what does it mean?" She asks "riptide" I whisper.

"riptide?" She repeats questioningly "The current that takes one by surprise" I say grabbing the cap holding it vertically and pulling it off grunting in pain.

The blade extends, the pen thickens and the guard flips out "O.K., weaponry in the infirmary" "is that against a rule" I ask "no it's just not wise with you hooked up to life support" "your probably right" I agree as I replace the cap.

'You're not lost Percy' a voice in my head echoes "what was that?" I mutter. "I better get some rest" I finish " probably right" "what's your name?" "Daisy, why?" "Ok Daisy's on the list for not pissing off ever".

I lay my head back as she leaves, my head throbbing I hear the voice again 'Percy if you want your memories listen to me' that got me interested. "Ok what do I have to do" I ask the voice 'find salt water' it says 'and you will find me' "who are you?" 'Your father'.

"All right but I've been missing six years I doubt you'd know me" 'I was missing for the first twelve years of your life Percy' "woah you must have been a bad dad then" 'most of us are' he answers.

While I fell asleep in the infirmary I dreamt of a guy who looked a lot like me. He had a fishing rid, black hair, Bermuda shorts and a salty scent around him.

 _'Hello Percy." "Um Dad?" "Yes son, I haven't seen you since the Titan War" "Titan war?!" "Hera must've messed with your memory quite well" he mutters "yea about that how do I get it back?" I ask._

 _"I'm afraid only the person that took then can give them back", he replies sorrowfully "you may never remember"_

 _"What! But but bu..." I stumble eyes watering "but I know what you've done. What your capable of. You can find your own way" he encourages._

 _"You really think I can do it?" "No doubt. Son" my face brightens along with my emotions. "Thank you", I quietly say "you're the reason I'm still alive"._

 _"No" he corrects "you're the reason my family is alive"._

 _As I wake up my bones ache and I let out a groan "well it seems you've finally woken up" the British lady-Simmons- from before greets._

 _"What's going on?" I ask "currently your ribs are almost half to three quarter repaired, your clavicles and scapula are nowhere near repaired"._

 _"So, no leaving then?" "Not" "right, just wanted to get that straight". My leg twitches constantly being one of the only parts of my body I can move without pain._

'Water' my dad's voice says as i wake up 'why?' I think back 'because I can help you' 'all right then' "excuse me...?" "it's Frederick. what can I do" "could I have some water please?"

"Ok, I'll go get it, no funny stuff though I've seen what you can do with water" "I don't intend to escape if that's what you're getting at".

After I'm given the water 'concentrate on the water. Imagine it climbing up your arm and healing your wounds' I do what the voice tells me and the water does just that.

It spreads across my chest in a matter of seconds and covers my upper body in a thin film of water. I feel it repairing my bones the marrow forming new bone and repairing ten-fold, the water dissipates as it repairs me.

Fred walks back in "wow you finished that fast" she looks at the x-ray machine and gasps seeing my repaired bones. "How?"

"My father he... He's been telling me my memories can only be given back by the person who stole them. Also, he's been helping me with my powers".

"Who is your father?" "That's the thing I can't even remember him" "ok well I need to take a blood sample and various other tests to make sure you're ready for release".

-magical time skip-

I was in the infirmary waiting for the go ahead from Agent Fred. He came in holding results "ok everything seems to check out... You clear to go" "yes!" "But... You can't leave the base. Directors orders" "come. On!".

 **as i said in the last chapter i might take a while to update a lot of chapters or take a short while to upload 1 chapter every so often. either way my choice**

 **T1mb3r Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THREE CHAPTERS! anyway enjoy!**

Daisy pov

I walked in on Percy talking to the doctor "Your clear to go" "yes!" "But you can't leave base. Directors orders" "come on!".

"Well water blaster if you want to get out and about come with me" "eh. Ok" he shrugs "don't break any of his limbs Daisy" Jemma warns.

Percy gulps "I'll try not to", I say "no promises though" "uh actually I'd..." I dragged him towards the door. "What are we actually going to do? And 'water blaster' really?" He asks.

Percy pov

"Uh Daisy why am I strapped into this?" I ask her "because you need a lanyard to walk around without a leash".

"Ok Perseus" an agent asks "Percy" I tell him "Ok Percy" he corrects. "First question have you ever had an affiliation with Hydra?"

"Hydra? I've heard that somewhere before but to answer your question. No never been affiliated with Hydra"

"Ok second question have you ever committed an act of terrorism?"

"No, but considering I don't have mu memories anything is possible" I answer truthfully. Again.

"That's weird. It says on here that you blew up St. Louis arch and jumped out of the building"

At his final words my head explodes in pain and images flash through my mind

~flashback~

"I fell" I say

"200 feet Percy!" A girl's voice rung through

My head.

"Police reported they'd seen a boy falling from the arch" a news reporter Said.

~flashback end~

I seethe in pain the head clasp undoes itself and I fall to the ground "I don't... What happened...His memories are ... he...spontaneously he... die..." A cocoon of water wraps around me the pain becoming too much.

I can't see much but what I see isn't very good, Daisy and the agent flung back against the wall the second Lady who was there when I was originally captured entering shocked.

The cocoon hardens and becomes ice 'Percy' 'yea dad' 'I am going to allow you full control of your power, before I was dampening them' 'ok dad, was that your only reason for this' I gesture to the cocoon.

'Pretty much' and the ice starts to break and hiss, it then explodes and I collapse for the second time.

I clutch my head the throbbing receding med team already checking out Daisy and the agent she's bleeding from her arms and the other guy is knocked out.

I reach out my hand "I can heal them" I strain "no I think you've done enough" the agent coldly answers.

"Escort Mr Jackson to his containment cell" she says "ok, boss" some agents come in, grab my hands, and handcuff them.

"Great, People to add to my 'people I've hurt' list" I mutter to myself sarcastically as I'm taken back to the white room.

People I'm around always get hurt. Before I started getting chased but the Hellhound when I woke up my powers explosively took hold and a building collapsed.

It wounded 45 people and killed 17, I didn't find this until after when I came across the wreckage. I realised it had been my fault when I found I had powers.

I couldn't be helped and I couldn't help anyone, I had no memories, nothing to build on, no family that I knew of and was a captive of A government agency.

I started to wonder if it would be better if I had just died back when Daisy broke my bones. I could've died, been out of these people's hair, two positives one negative

The negative. People from my past life probably would care if I died but the thing was it had been six years, would they remember me? Probably not.

Daisy pov

As Percy left he hung his head in shame "it's not his fault you know" "I know but..." She stumbles off "but what?" "But ever since he got here everything's been acting up".

"How?" "Technology spasms out when he's out of his cell that annoys Fitz. He's DNA we can't identify but he's not inhuman he only has one helix!"

"I'm going to pretend I understand"

"-and I've got. a weird, dark feeling about him." "I think he's a good guy" "you think everyone's a 'good guy'" my arms have almost stopped flowing with blood.

Percy obviously thinks it's because of him -it was partially- but I had shielded me and agent billy. I feel the same dark feeling about him but it feels as if it's around him, not actually him.

Billy wakes up next to me "what's going on?" he groans "Mr Jackson had some kind of of power fluctuation" I reply.

"What should we do?" "We'll the director already knows about him, maybe... Ask him about Percy joining me" May says "joining you? Taking down the watchdogs?!"

"No! I meant... I'm staying and he could use guidance and maybe he can help us find Coulson and Fitz"

May's face brightened (if it even could for a stone hearted agent) when I said I was staying and going to help find Fitz and Coulson. "Ok, I'll pitch the idea to Director Mace".

Percy pov

I was thinking deeply and darkly about how it'd be better if I just off myself. This was involuntary most of me was saying 'no don't even think about that' but a little voice, female and regal kept whispering dark thoughts.

I laid there on the white bed awake even though the time was 1:00. I thought about the voice and images flashed before my eyes my eyes rolled up in my head and I passed out.

the same place from my first flashback only not in ruins with the voice still speaking. I was in a council room and the owner of the voice was next to a black haired being with a pin striped suit.

They were talking to me and two people beside me, the blonde from the first flashback and the half goat man.

Then the scene switched to another time on the beach. Me and the blonde were there a bright flash happens and the same person appears.

The whole talk becomes an argument and she gets pissed off pointing at Annabeth... Wait! Annabeth that's her name the blondes name is Annabeth.

When I wake I'm on the ground of the cell being shaken "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth!" I scream out not knowing why, this must be the lady in my dreams revenge. "Med team! Stat!" A voice yells.

'Yes' the voice whispers 'I will keep feeding you information but you will never fully remember' my eyes go full water works and flush with tears.

"No... No, no, no" I mutter "I can't. Let me out!" I struggle against Daisy's arms which are pushing against me. My chest feels like ice and my body feels like the Sahara Desert.

I try cooling myself down by freezing water droplets on my skin but I only get hotter. I strain more and a jolt of the whole building allows me to get up and I lay her against the bed.

"Don't!" I say as I see people with white clothing who are holding syringes filled with clear liquid I knew was knock out liquid.

They grab me by the shirt I push them back, they grab me again this time the needle goes straight into my back and I'm knocked out in an instant.

 **anyway no updates for a while**

 **but as arnold Schwarzenegger says in terminator "I'll be back"**


	5. Author's note

Hello all! i know i have been absent for a while and the truth is... i have no explaination for that whatsoever but a question i would like to ask is should i continue this story, delete it or rewrite it? i have been considering this for some time but ultimately i want it to be your choice. vote in the reviews! i will check after two weeks and come to a decision

sincerely T1mb3rW0lf


End file.
